The new Adventure
by Star Struck Baka
Summary: The past dex holder have passed their children now must fight for pokemon justification and freedom but their new oponent is stronger then anyone anyone has seen before with guidence from old friend can they do it? starts in hoen. prologue inside.
1. prologue

{this is just astory I dreamed up and I thought it would be cool I'm going to start it in hoen bu their will be more characters then just the ones I have here I want to do all the children of the dex owners according to the shippings I like which are frantic. Oldrival viridian. Ferris wheel carcrash commoner and red and misty :3 but I think its cool I'll be uploading the first three chapters real quick so please people read. And rate constructive criticism is welcome}

The elderly professor birch sat in his lab looking at the computer screen typing in random coordinates.

This was his life full of research he glanced his eyes over at the two young teenagers before him.

One being his grandson Agate. Agate had the raven black hair of his father that he wore at roughly the same length as his father it was always covered in a hoodie. He had the sharp pointy teeth of his mother not that you ever saw them the child never smiled. His deep purple eyes were a combination of the ruby red of his father and saphire blue of his mother. He dresse in baggy black jeans and at age sixteen stood at 6' flat.

The other young teenager went by jade stood short at roughly 4'5'' she was lucky considering her gene's her father had been emerald a child sized human being that remained child sized till his last breath. The girl had the same green eyes as him but with long black hair that she held neatly in two low pontytails. At fifteen had aquired all the good looks her mother could give her and dressed them well wearing the usual white t-shirt that showed off her petite shoulders and a black tank top over it. And short that were much too short but she kept herself covered by wearing tights under neath them.

These two teenager were two of the next selected dex holders. Starting to day these trainers like their late parents would be starting an amazing journey in which they joined forces with pokemon and did away with evil. Why at sixteen you may ask when most kids used to do their journey's at ten or eleven well times have changed an the pokemon worls is not what it used to be. With all sorts of laws and regulation kids could no longer be kids and pokemon could no longer bond with human's like they had in the past. Today professor birch after many years of presenting files and pleading cases could send these two teenagers out on their journey so they soon could encounter pokemon and help pokemon and who knows they might end up like their parents and save the world once or twice. In this new world team neo ruled and they kept everyone in fear using pokemon for evil purposes. { this was to describ som what what happened to the former dex holders of Hoen also described Jade and Agate}

Team neo was a horrible group of people who was constructed by many people you wouldn't suspect. They did the smart thing sending assassins to all the dex holders home's at a time where they would have not expected it and couldn't fight it. Killing off tem allowed the organization to flourish in this time where the world's protector's could no longer save the world. After gaining much power the made the world so strict. Making people only able to travel in there own town's. unless they had clearance, allowing few people to travel where they wanted. They put many people in all regions and had bases in each. Their main base in hoen since it was the middle ground for the five regions they had conquered. The made it harder for new trainers to start journeys and made it difficult for researchers to conduct research unless they got a all the information. The neo police are basically the grunts. Each group of neo police in a city has a neo sargent they report to eah neo sargent reports to a neo general of the region and each neo general reports to the neo boss. The head honcho of the company.


	2. Chapter 1 two dex holder's of hoen

" hey guys" said the laid back professor. And the children looked at him

" here are your pokedex's and you may pick one of the three pokemon I have" he said smiling as he handed them the pokedex a green and purple one.

The green one immediately entered the hands of the small petite girl Jade. The dark purple was left to the tall Agate. The professor soon gestured to the pokemon in the little containers.

" hmm which one should I choose?" said the small Jade.

She examined the pokemon carefully and soon her choose had been narrowed between two for the treko was now in the posession of Agate. Jade smiled and grabbed the little red fire pokemon.

" thank you professor" said Jade in her cheerful tone

" thanks gramps" said Agate in his gruff low voice

" your welcome you too just please on your journey check in and don't loose these" he said handing them small cards. On the card it gave them identification with there pictures and their names. " these cards are as important as you pokedex's and partners they are the only thing that allows you to travel if the neo police catch you, you will be thrown in prision be careful" he warned the two.

" will do professor birch thank you again I'll make you proud" said the ever cheerful Jade. She smiled and grabbed her back pack off the floor slinging it over her back ready to depart. But the professor held up his hand a sign for her to wait.

" also remember never take out your pokemon in public like around other trainers or where someone might see you only in gyms or contest arena's you must be careful of this. I know it will be hard because you cant catch too many pokemon this way but you must be careful of this fact." said professor birch

" roger" said jade

" got it" said Agate as he coldly looked around.

" good bye you guys be safe" said the professor one more time as the two left the lab and exited through the main entrance. Soon they were in little root city streets. Which were crawling with neo police. The two walked together for the most part they were both heading in the same direction.

" Agate its been a long time since we've actually seen each other hasn't it ? Years even you've changed a lot/ " said the small girl jade

" I supose you haven't to be honest your still a midget" he said boredly looking at the scenery as he walked jade frowned and glared at him.

"wow I guess you haven't changed that much if you still doing the short jokes." said jade as they exited the city and entered route 101 they were soon stoped though by neo police. " identification" said the man in the police uniform both jade and agate grabbed their ID cards and handed them to the man.

" do you have any pokemon with you?" asked the man.

" yes we do" answered both Agate and Jade

" what are they you are cleared to have pokemon but I am allowed to monitor what they are and such.

" mines a treko" said Agate

"min is a torchic" said jade

" okay you are free to go he said as he wrote their name and info on a slip of paper. He handed their belongings back to them and they went on their way. " that was irritating" complained jade as she walked thru the grass

" that it was" said Agate. As he calmed his nerves he hated neo police. He could still remember the day they came to his house and killed his parents on the spot. They had done the same to jade's parents but of course she didn't know this the girl was a nitwit in his eyes and that was his reasonable explanation. He himself made it his goal to avenge his parents and all the former dex holders of all the regions.

" god this is boring" said jade as she looked around not seeing anyone in the surrounding area she threw her poke ball and the tochic happily popped out. Agate then turned his attention to her.

" what the fuck do you think your doing idiot!" he said looking at her

" what does it look like making things less boring" she said smiling looking at her new companion torchic.

" by possibly getting us killed you heard my granpa right?" yelled Agate angrily

" listen dude things are not going to be fun iff we obey every rule." she said smiling

" this isn't supposed to be fun" said Agate. But the care free girl ignored him. And started looking around in the grass.

" what are you doing now ?" asked Agate as he stepped behind her.

" what does it look like I'm looking for a pokemon I want to build my team" said jade " ah found one " jade said with a smile as she looked at the poochyena " torchi use ember on it to weaken it" said jade enthusiastically as the pokemon ran and used a quick ember on the pokemon. The pokemon wa now weakened she used her pokedex to read the pokemon's level's she had weakened it quite a bit. "now use peck" said jade the torchic ran full speed toward the pokemon with it beak jabbing it. " yes okay now its capture time she threw a red and white poke ball that she had received from her belt. the poke ball hit the poochyena and absorbed it in a red beam of light and then it swayed back in forth once it hit the ground and blinked color soon it pinged and stood still " OH FUCK YEAH" jaid hollered as she grabbed the poke ball and put it in her belt " I caught it" she screamed agate was now fuming with anger.

" you stupid midget your gonna get us killed quiet down and put them away!" he screamed.

" why should I" yelled jade

" because if were caught by the fucking cops were both dead!" said agate and then she looked at him.

" well I need to make my team stronger! This has to happen. I cant rely on one pokemon throughout my whole journey and neither can you! I have goals." said the small girl. " I need to make my team strong so I can take down team neo!" she said to the boy in a hushed tone and continued walking through route 101.

Agate looked at her shocked. " well I wanna take them down too but theirs a propper time and place to catch pokemon you cant be carless or you'll end up just like my parents and your parents and all the other dex holders." said Agate angrily.

" well if I die trying to make this world a better place then so be it but I ain't gonna sit around waiting for all the right circumstances it will take to long!" said jade as she continued walking. Agate falling into rhythm behind her.

" what ever we need to get to Rustboro city and see roxxane lets go quickly." said agate not continuing the argument.

" Agreed" said jade. As she kept walking as they walked she kept looking for interesting pokemon. But every time she saw one agate gave her a death glare and told her to keep walking.

Soon they entered odale city.

" we should probably go to the pokemon centeer, and heal your pokemon and call my grandfather and then go find a place to set up camp for the night" said Agate.

" okay" said the cheerful jade.

As she walked towards pokemon center. She gave her pokemon to nurse joy who took them happily. She then walked over to the video phone with Agate. They clicked a bunch of numbers and soon a face appeared on the screen.

" well hello kids!" said the elderly birch

" hi professor!" said jade smiling

" hi grandpa" said Agate said into the phone

" you guys are in Odale city right?" said professor birch

" yes we are were gonna go to petal burg and then Rustboro." said Agate

" well that's good. keep me up dated I hope I get to see you when you go to Petal burg" said professor birch " but I cant talk right now because I need to continue my work. " said the professor. The two teens waved good by and the screen went black. Jade grabbed the pokemon that were now fully healed.

" we can leave now Agate" said jade as she headed toward the exit they headed toward route 102 which lead to Petalburg city. They left the town after being checked by the police. Who didn't give them any trouble.

" should we go to the Petalburg forest and camp out their or should we just camp along route 102 ?" aked jade looking at agate. " I think we could make it to Petalburg before its too late" she said looking at him.

" hmm I guess we could go to Petalburg" said agate. " my Grandfather could let us stay at the gym." said the boy with a smug smile.

" that's a good idea it would be so much more comfortable then sleeping outside." said jade as she smiled

"okay lets go" said Agate. Then he noticed something bad and something sad. It was a injured Zigzagoon.

"oh no!" said the now worried Agate. He rshed over the pokemon was bleeding and hurt.

" I need to dress its wounds quickly and take it to the nearest pokemon center." said Agate as he started applying first aide to the small pokemon. " oh goodness" said jade as she looked in horror all she saw around her were hurt and injured pokemon.

" look agate they are everywhere! Who could have done this.!" she said as she looked. And then she noticed in the distance a tall man. He was wearing a neo police uniform. " it was the neo police" she said looking at Agate! They hurt all these wild pokemon." she said glaring at the man. " poochi, torchi come out" she said and called out her torchic and her new partner poochi " I'ma make him pay" said the hot headed jade and she pulled out her pokedex. She knelt down next to her pokemon. " I know we havent been together that long you guys but these guys are just horrible! They keep hurting poor defensless pokemon and I cant have that were gonna go seek revenge please help me." she said looking at her pokemon and they nodded. The three of them in full fled sprint left Agate and went to go attack the man.

" JADE don't you gonna get yourself in trouble!" screamed Agate but it was too late the girl was on the run. As she headed toward the man she looked at her pokedex to check her pokemon's attacks.

" poochi use tackle on the man" Jade yelled the man truned around only to be attacked by the small dog pokemon.

"why you!" he said calling out a large donphan. " donphan use rollout" said the man

" torchi use ember on the donphan!" said Jade as the donphan headed towards poochi and torchi. " and doge the rollout" she continued but it was too late the two pokemon were hit by the rollout that was now covered in ember's " damnit" grunted jade " poochi use bitte torchi use peck" the two attacked the donphan with. But it didn't effect it.

" damnit" said jade

" little girl your gonna be in trouble" said the man donphan use hyper beam" said the man and the donphan opened its mouth a light started forming and a blast of concentrated energy hit the small poochyena and torchic. They fainted immediately and the man smirked at jade.

" your in trouble now!" said the man. And jade put her pokemon in their poke balls.

" you listen here mister! One day I'm gonna come back and I will destroy you! You here that mark my words!" said the small girl.

" who says your gonna have the chance ?" said the man " donphan use roll out" and the pokemon curled itself and started towards the girl. Jade started sprinting running.

After being chased she ran to a tree. She sat in the tree as the man yelled at her from below. Jade was scared now. Not only was the tree being furiously shooken by a never ending rollout and she was afraid of heights. But what else did you expect she was really short.

Suddenly a blue pokemon looked at her it was a large altaria she looked at it the altaria let her get on it back and secretly flew her away from the man. But being that high in the air scared the living crap out of Jade. Eventually she fainted after giving herself a panic attack.


	3. chapter 2 the 3rd dex holder of hoen

Agate after bring all the pokemon he could find to the pokemon center in Petalburg city went searching for jade. He called her poke gear many times and shouted her name all along route 102 and their was no sign of her. He even called his grandfather to see if he's heard from her. Agate fearing the worse even asked the neo police. But that got him nothing it had been hours and the sun had set and it was getting really dark so Agate having no other options headed toward Petalburg as he entered the city. A Zigzagoon the one he had saved ran towards him covered in bandage and hardly able to walk it followed him as he walked towards his grandfathers gym.

" what do you want?" Agate asked the small pokemon the Zigzagoon looked up.

"Zig-zig za za goon goon" said the pokemon. And he could almost understand what the pokemon was sayng to him a small skill he inherited from his mother. It seemed like the pokemon wanted to travel with him as thanks for saving him.

" well if you wanna I guess you can come along" said Agate. And pulled out a poke ball he knelt down and the Zigzagoon nudged the button with his nose the ball opened and the zigzagoon was transported inside. It pinged immediately their was no struggle. After this Agate put the poke ball on his belt Next to his treko and walked to his grandfather's gym.

When Jade woke up she looked around she was in a room it was warm she was covered in a blanket.

" good your awake!" said a man with green hair " I know this weird I'm wally! And my Altaria is the one that got you out of the tree. This is my son willy!" said the man and entered a boy with similar eyes as the man and nearly the same facial structure the only difference he had a quiet less out going nature than his father. He seemed really shy and quiet ." you were being attacked by neo police so I decided to save you!" said the man " I used to be friends with your father to be honest." he said with a smile " I met him thru ruby and saph" Jade was shicked that someone knew her father nad tehn she remembered that she had to find Agate.

" wait where am I !" the girl asked as she stood up fully clothed she grabbed her back pack checked her belt two poke balls were missing the once with torchi and poochi.

"your in Petalburg. Don't worry you'll find Agate soon i already told professor birch about the situation I'm sure he will tell Agate. Please have some breakfast Willy get her pokemon and give them to her please?" asked Wally as he walked towards the kitchen. I saw the blue eyed brown haired boy walking to the other room. After a few minutes he returned at this time I was quietly eating waffles and sitting at their kitchen table.

" here you go" he said quietly as he handed me torchi and poochi.

" thank you very much." I said and looked inside.

" they are all healed as well." he said and I ate my last bit of waffle.

" that's awesome thank you both very much but I need to find Agate! So I'll be leaving." I said and walked toward the door.

" ahh so soon well have a safe trip said wally." and I walked out the door. I looked through out the whole city trying to find Agate but no luck then I went to the petal burg gym.

" hello is anyone here?" I asked as I entered and their was no one just two doors I enetered the first door and looked at the first trainer. " hey do you know a Agate? And where he went?" I questioned the cool trainer looked at me.

" no I don't. but you should battle me !" he said enthusiastically

" no I cant my pokemon are way too weak to battle you right now!" I said looking at him. Then I remembered my poke gear.

" oh well then leave this gym." said the trainer

" but Agate's the gym leaders grandson and I need to find him we are traveling companions " I said as I pulled out my poke gear it had a few missed calls. I quickly clicked call call back. And put it too my ear. After few the rings a gruff voice answered.

" JADE WHERE ARE YOU?" yelled Agate.

" I'm in the Petalburgg gym. I answered where are you?" I asked

" I'll be out in a minute stay where you are!" he yelled and clicked me.

" okay well I'll be exiting" I said to the trainer and waved " when I'm strong enough I'll givba ya that battle though!" I said looking at him and smiled. " you better we don't get enough trainers at gym's anymore." he said with a smile and I walked to the room I had just been in before a few minutes later the other door opened and out came Agate.

" you!" he said and pointed at me " you little brat!" he screamed " you could have gotten yourself killed you dumbass!" Said the furious Agate as he hugged Jade.

" aww was someone worried about me?" Jade teased. This wasn't the first time Agate had done this in their years of knowing each other Agate had always worried over Jade they were childhood friends after all.

" Of course have died and then we wouldn't be able to help my grandpa!" he justified as he let her go.

" its okay I'm fine now" Jade said cheerfully " lets go" she said as she walked out the door as they started walking towards Petalburgwoods as they walked towards the entrance to the forest they heard a noise and turned to see Willy.

" JADE AGATE!" willy screamed

" willy whats up?" asked the ever eager Jade.

" I-I want to battle you!" said the shy timid willy who looked at her blushing.

" you do?" she scanned her eyes around the area. Seeing no neo police she smiled. " okay come on let go " she said with a smile.

" wait wait waiT! " said Agate. " you cant do that!" he said looking at her. " we could get in trouble" he said looking down at the two of them. " what I wanna battle!" complained Jade " I-I know a place follow me" said willy as he headed toward hi house which was right near the woods.

" see everythings fine lets go Agate" said Jade grabbing the much taller boys arm and pulling him along. Soon they arrived in willy's house and then willy lead them to a set of stairs. Hidden by greatly by a wall that moved when you pulled on a photo. They walked down the stairs.

" you two I want you to battle with me and my sister!" said Willy . As he walked to his secret basment revealing a girl the same age but extremely fragile looking and sickly.

" so if you please will you battle us" said silly looking at his sister her name was willow she had green hair like her father and dark brown eyes she sat in a chair surrounded by pokemon.

" I definatley will!" said the eager jade she pulled out her her poke ball containing torchi and tossed it in the air she grabbed her pokedex as well.

" okay definatly" agreed Agate. Willy smiled

" this will be a two on two battle then against Agate and Jade against me Willy and my sister Willow." Anounced Willy as he called out his pokemon a mudkip and pulled out a surprising item it was a blue pokedex. The small girl willow stood up and grabbed smiled she slowly stood beside her brother and following her was a small spinda.

" the battle will start now" anounced willy.

As he resad his pokedex seeing the stats.

" torchi use peck on spinda!" said the eager jade and her eager pokemon followed her footsteos attacking the small spinda and hiting it with a small fire attack.

" mudkip use bubble on torchic!" said willy as he went to his siters rescue

" trecko use pound on spinda" said Agate.

" doge the bubble torchi" yelled Jade but it was too late her pokemon had become hit with the small bubble damaging the small fire pokemon. While treecko landed a attack on spinda.

" mudkip use tackle on treecko!" said Willy the small pokemon ran for treecko

" quick torchi use ember on mudkip!" and then small spit fires attacked the small mudkip.

" thanks for that" said Agate to Jade

" no prob" said the happy jade.

" spinda use tackle on treecko" said the small girl willow

" treecko counter with pound." the small spinda took a imidiate pound to the head it was a critical hit and it fainted.

" one down one to go!" said Jade eagerly.

" mudkip use bubble on torchic!" said Willy.

" hurry torchi use peck!" commanded Jade and the torchic's beak glowed and she thru her head back and forth popping the bubble's

" now treecko us quick attack!" said Agate and treecko moved so fast you could hardly see him and soon knocked the mudkip to the ground it was fainted like spinda.

" yeah we won" said jade looking over too Agate giving him the hive sign he ignored it

" wow way to be cold" said Jade pouting she walked over to willow

" hey if you guys fought great!" " she said to Willow and Willy

" I agree it was fun!" said Agate

" thank you so much" said the soft spoken Willow. " its my dream come true to fight along side my brother thank you guys!" said a smiling Willow

" but we didn't win I'm sorry Willow" Said willy looking sad .

" its okay Willy I know we tried our best that's all that matters." said the happy Willow

" yeah I guess" said Willy

" you guys fought well it was fun" said Agate.

" yeah thanks for the fun" said Jade she looked at her watch " but dude we totally gattah jet it totally noon and were not in rustboro city yet!" said continued Willy walked toward the stairs. And opened the secret passage way. Jade and Agate walked up.

" I will see you guys soon my papers come tomorrow I hop to battle you guys again!" he said before walking them to the front door " next time I wont loose " warned Willy shuting the door after the too.

Jade and Agate continuer to walk towards the Petalburg woods.

" I guess we know who the third dex holder is" said Agate

" yeah I guess we do Willy's nice though so its all good plus you can tell he's gonna be a good trainer one day… Just like me" Said a confident Jade as she strutted thru the grass of the Petalburg woods.

" Chyea right" teased Agate " a shrimp like you? Som one will just step on you" he said laughing at her. " why you!" grunted Jade. As the petite girl pushed him into a tree. " who's short now" She said laughing at the grounded Agate. As two small wurmple fell out of the tree.

" oh god GROSSSS" screamed Agate putting distance between him and the two wurmple.

" do you still have fear of pug pokemon?" laughed jade as she looked around carefully noting no neo police were around she smiled " sweet time to get a new friend!" she said grabbing poochi and calling him out of his ball. "no" said Agate blushing as he looked away

" prove it!" said Jade " catch a wurmple" she said looking at him she looked at poochi and then at one of the wurmple " poochi use bite" said Jade with ease.

" I don't want one they aren't useful" said Agate as poochi attacked the wrumple. " wow" Said Jade " your so lame" Jade said as she threw the poke ball at the wurmple it pinged easily wurmple weren't all that tough. " and yeah they are beautifly and dustox are both really good pokemon." said Jade as she picke up her newly found friend. " yeah well I don't want one okay!" said Agate in a frustrated tone as he walked away. The other wurmple followed him. Agate turned around " come on we gattah go!" said the irritated boy not noticing the wurmple.

" uhh dude seems like you made a friend" said Jade laughing as the wurmple crawled and stuck itself to Agate's leg.

" AHHH GET IT OFF!" screamed Agate in terror as he tried to shoo the wurmple. But it wouldn't move. " PLEASE JADE PLEASE GET IT OFF ME!" screamed agate. Jade smirked evily and grabbed the wurmple off his leg and held it close.

" aww come on Agate look wurmple's so cute! He likes you he wants you to train him!" said the laughing Jade as she shoved the bug pokemon in the terrified sixteen year old's face.

" Jade please stop please please please!" he begged as he ran in circles Jade chasing after him wurmple in hand. Finaly jade was laughing so hard that she couldn't run she fell to the ground and the wurmple fell with her landing safely near the tree. And began to climb up it " hahaha that's so funn big bad Agate is afraid of a wurmple. I cant wait to tell professor birch!" said Jade with a small smile.

Then she felt her self being lifted as Agate took her in both his hand and lifted her over his head " You really wanna play this game Jade!" he yelled as screamed.

" PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN PUT ME DOWN" she yelled kicking and screaming eventually.

" I don't know jade you like really light I could hold you like this for HOURS" said Agate. He said holding her for a few more minutes as she kicked and fussed and then let her down to the forest floor gently.

" truce for now?" said Agate giving her a hand.

" Agreed" said Jade allowing him to help her up. She said walking around.

" lets get out of this forest." said Agate " I wanna get to Rustboro before the day ends." he continued. And looked for a possible way to get out of this nearly human less forest. Jade looked at her watch and checked they time.

" Hmm its like two o'clock together we have five pokemon and two brains. I think we can do it!" said the small girl with a smile and she walked forward but it was more like a march.

"and I'm the lame one?" said Agate quietly so she couldn't hear. The two walked looking for an exit to the forest. every time tey seemed to be getting somewhere the ran into a cliff. Soon after hours of wondering it was getting dark.

" I guess its time to set up camp maybe we'll have better luck tomorrow" Said Jade with a small yawn " lets set up camp for the night Agate." she continued as she grabbed her put her back pack on the ground she pulled out a sleeping bag along with some pajamas. And set them aside. She grabbed soms near by rocks and started building a area for the fire. After some fire wood she had found and some leaves as kindle she called out her torchic.

" torchi use ember on the leaves please" she said with a smile. " now that that's don I'm gonna go get changed." she said leaving Agate blushing as she grabbed her pajamas and walked away from the campfire her torchic following after her.

Agate sat their and opened his back pack he quickly changed into his pajamas which was just his same zip up hoodie and shirt just more comfy pants. He grabbed his cooking stuff from his bag and started making ramen over the fire. By the time Jade came back the ramen was done. She let her other pokemon out and so did Agate. Jade started distributing the pokemon food. After that she sat next to Agate who was pouring bowls of ramen. " sweet ramen" she said excitedly and grabbed a bowl " thank you Agate" she said with a smile and started eating

" no prob:" he said calmly as he started to eat his own ramen. Jade smiled

" this reminds me of that time we went camping back when we were little." she said with a smile " with everyone professor birch my parents your parents" she said still eating happily " and then even after that me and you would sneak out evey now and then and meet up and we'd go to the secret base rember and we'd have our own campouts like once a year." she said happily " but then the dumb neo cops cracked down and we couldn't do it." she said looking at the fire eyes glazed over " its kind of nostalgic" she said smiling remembering one of the few memories she had of her father and mother and how Agate and her had become so close after both their parents murders. She finished off her ramen and then sighed walking to he sleeping bag she maneuvered herself inside the cozy cacoon. "good night Agate" she said smiling as he pokemon gathered at her sides ready to sleep.

" night Jade" Agate replied he soon finished his own ramen and crawled into his own sleeping bag with his pokemon near him he fell asleep quickly.


End file.
